Life After The War
by WriterInTrainning
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been happily married with two children and expecting another. Ginny returns from America with a surprise that will shock both Harry and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione we have to leave he's not safe!" Harry yelled taking her arms in his hands. "He's looking for me… I can end this!" She shouted back at him. "Mi please-" He got interrupted with her lips on his. "I love you." She ran out of his sight. Harry woke up in a swat looking around, he's had this nightmare for the past few months. Ever since he married Hermione the thought of loosing her to Ron drove him mad. He stayed laying down looking over seeing her sound asleep, and sighed happily. "Bad dream?" He chuckled softly and smiled at her. "You can tell huh?" She rolled over looking at him and snuggled close. "I'm here with you Harry." "Daddy?" A voice came frim behind the door as it creaked open. "Come in James." The boy smiled and ran over jumping onto the bed as Harry groaned.

"Today were going to Grandma's right?" He asked looking at him, Harry nodded. "Yes but its not till later." He reached over ruffling James hair. "Go get dressed and mommy will make us all breakfast." Hermione raised and eye brow at him. "Oh will I?" "Yay! Mommy's breakfast!" James hopped off the bed and ran to his room, Hermione sat up and slapped Harry's arm. "Ouch." "Prat." She smirked and kissed him softly. She eventually made her way over to the dresser. "Did Molly say who was all coming tonight?" Harry looked at her. "Everyone except Ginny…. She's still in America." Hermione nodded slightly and took a shaky breath. "If he tries anything tonight we'll leave okay?" He made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to be safe." And she leaned into him. "I know…"

The evening soon came and the Potter's arrived at the burrow. "Were here!" Teddy and James said loudly in unison and soon enough Victorie came running in. "Teddy!" She gave him a hug and dragged the two boys to the playroom area. Harry chuckled watching them. "Harry! When did you guys get here?" Bill asked coming into the room. "Just now. Good to see you Bill." They smiled and gave a hug. "Is Ronald here yet?" Hermione asked looking at Bill as he nodded. "Yea with his girlfriend." Hermione looked at him confused. "Girlfriend?" He nodded. "You'll be surprised when you see who it is." He grinned and walked off to check of the kids. Harry turned and looked at her. "Lets go see everyone else?" She nodded. "I wonder who Ronald's girlfriend is." Harry smirked seeing long blonde hair beside Ron as they came into the room. "Luna." Hermione almost lost balance seeing the two together. "Wait you two? Since when?" Ron looked over and grinned. "About time you two showed up." Luna went over to Hermione hugging her and grinned. "5 months ago." She said quietly to her and pulled away taking Ron's hand.

"Is there room for one more?!" A voice came from the front door with a grin on their face. "Ginny dear!" Molly rushed over hugging her daughter. "Hi mum." She smiled looking over to Hermione and Harry who was making his way over to her. "I thought you were in America?" Ginny bit her lip looking down. "I uh…There was change of plans." Harry looked at her confused. "Oh?" A young girl stood beside Ginny who could have been a mini version of her. "Mummy I gottta pee." Ginny smiled at Harry and took her daughters hand and went past them to the washroom. Harry turned around his eyes following them his mouth open in shock. Hermione walked over to him taking his hand. "Harry?" Mi shook his shoulder softly. "I know what your thinking and its not possible okay?" She moved so she was standing in front of him. "Potter." She glared a bit and sighed. "Fine I didn't want to do this." Hermione slapped Harry and he frowned at her. "What'd you do that for?" She smiled. "You were out of it. "

The burrow was getting quieter as the evening went on and more Weasley's started to leave. James found his parents and curled between the two leaning against Hermione and she smiled leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "Someone's tired..." James just nodded moving to her lap. "We go home mummy?" She nodded, "Soon love." "You can put James in my old room if you like for him to sleep." Mi smiled looking at her. "No its okay were leaving shortly anyway." Harry looked at her. "Why don't we stay here tonight?" Mi frowned. "I'm sure there's not enough room for the four of us to stay…. Besides we have the appointment tomorrow morning that we can't miss remember." Harry smiled and nodded. "Right I forgot…. We should get these guys home. I'll go find Teddy." Hermione nodded watching her husband walk off to another room. "He seems happy." Ginny smiled at her running her fingers threw her daughters hair. "How old is Em?" Mi asked watching them and Ginny softly chuckled. "I know what Harry's thinking…. We broke up three years ago and he's thinking that Emily's his…." She bit her lip softly and sighed. "I wish I could say he's wrong..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Id like to thank everyone that has read the first chapter. this is my first fan fiction in a few years. all reviews are welcome! love you all!**

Hermione had her mouth open in disbelief on what her friend had just told her. "You…. You can't be serious." Ginny glared up at her. "Mi I am and don't you dare say anything to him alright. I'm handling this on my own." "I- "Hermione stopped seeing Harry come into the room and smiled a bit. "Teddy ready to go?" she asked. "Had to pry him away from Vicki but yea he's ready." She nodded looking at Ginny and Em. "Nice see you Harry." Ginny smiled at him as he bent down and kissed Em on the forehead. "Glad you were able to make it tonight Gin." She smiled slightly at him. "I'm here for awhile actually… I'll be staying here till next week." He nodded. "We got plenty of room at our place if you'd like." Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry!" She glared at him. "A word please." She took his arm pulling him out of the room and crossed her arms. "What?" He looked at her. "Ever thought to maybe run this by I don't know… YOUR WIFE!" She glared. "Oh come on Mi… We have the room." She sighed. "We already have 2 children and a third coming in 5 months. We have things to do we can't be having guests." Harry frowned at her confused. "She's your best friend Mi." She closed her eyes. "With your daughter." His eyes widened. "I'm sorry love sounded like you said she has my daughter." Mi looked at him and nodded slightly.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" Ginny glared at her and sighed. "Just bloody brilliant I knew this was a mistake coming back we should have just stayed in America." Harry looked at her. "Gin why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him and sighed. "You were married and by the time I thought to tell you, You guys had James…" She sat back down and sighed putting her face in her hands. "Gin…" He looked at Mi who shook her head. He sighed "Come stay with us." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Go talk to her." Harry smiled and looked at her. "Mi's fine with it she will be she's just hormonal right now." Ginny nodded slightly and looked at him. "Are you mad?" He smiled a bit. "No…Just…Surprised..." He bent over and kissed the top of her head and left the room to find Hermione outside and stopped, seeing her and Ron talking.

"He didn't even take a second to think about it!" she waved her arms around. "We don't have the room I'm due in 5 months!" Ron sighed watching her. "Are you done?" he asked with his arms crossed as she frowned at him. "I think so…" He sighed and walked in front of her. "He's trying to do the right thing…" She glared at him. "She's staying here Ronald not like she's out in the streets!" He moved his hands to her arm softly. "It's his daughter Mi…Just… Relax okay?" She nodded taking a deep breath and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry…" She sniffled and he chuckled lightly. "You don't have to say sorry to me." She sighed and nodded slightly. "Thanks Ronald..." Smiling to him as she turned around walking back inside the house, seeing Harry standing there and she sighed. "She can stay but not long. I'm going home with James." She walked over picking up James and looked at the two of them, walking over to the fireplace and used the floo to get home.

That next morning Hermione woke up to pains in her stomach. "Harry!" She yelled holding her stomach in pain. He didn't come at first. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed loudly and he came rushing in. "what-what's wrong?" he rushed over to the bed. "Somethings wrong…" Gripping the bed sheets with one of her hands. "Uh…. Uh…Ok let's get you to St. Mungo's." Harry helped her stand up. "Ok let's get going." She nodded and held in a scream of pain as the apperated and arrived at St. Mungo's. "Potter? What are you doing here? She's not due for 5 months?" A voice came from behind them and Hermione turned around. "Somethings wrong…" she sniffled, Draco's eyes widened and went over helping them. "Lets get you to a room…" He looked around and smiled. "Nancy go find Katie please and tell her to come to room 165." She nodded watching them go into the room. Hermione laid on the bed and groaned. "When did the pains start Hermione?" Draco asked as he moved his wand to over her stomach. "Just a few minutes ago, they woke me up." Harry's eyes widened. "I'll be right back love." He leaned over and kissed her check softly and went out of the room to send a patronus to Ginny. "Having a fight?" Draco asked and she glared at him. "It's a story for another time."


End file.
